The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Canna x generalis known as ‘Red Tiger’, and is hereinafter referred to as ‘Red Tiger’. ‘Red Tiger’ is a new cultivar of Canna lily, which is grown as an annual or perennial depending on climate zone and for use in containers and in the landscape.
The new cultivar arose from an ongoing breeding program by the Inventor in Bangkok, Thailand with the goal of developing new cultivars of Canna with unique flower colors combined with yellow striated foliage.
The new cultivar was derived from a cross made by the Inventor in July of 2014 between unnamed and unpatented proprietary plants of Canna x generalis from the Inventor's breeding program as both the female and male parents. ‘Red Tiger’ was selected as a single unique plant from amongst the seedling that arose from the above cross in October of 2015.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar was first accomplished by rhizome division by the Inventor in Bangkok, Thailand in June of 2016. Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by rhizome division has shown that the unique characteristics of ‘Red Tiger’ are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.